Christmas Surprises
by samandjackshipper
Summary: My first 'Blood Ties' fanfiction. Vicki gives Henry a Christmas surprise. Rated 'M' for a reason, if you catch my drift. Enjoy, and have a merry Henryfied Christmas.


_A festive Blood Ties fic. After all, 'tis the season to be jolly… and what makes me jolly?! Why Henry of course!_

_Plus I've been helping my dad put up the Christmas lights outside and it's bloody freezing! So I felt some smutty goodness would warm me up. I apologize about any typo's, I can no longer feel my fingers… what a fool I was to put Christmas lights up without any gloves!!!!!_

_Merry Christmas everyone, and may the new year bring us 'Blood Ties' joy in the form of another season!_

* * *

They walked down the sidewalk as the Christmas shoppers too advantage of the late night openings the stores had to offer. With only 10 days till Christmas, the streets of Vancouver were bustling. Carols could be heard in the distance, the flashing of Christmas lights in shop windows and the smell of roasting chestnuts in the air combined with the chill that predicted snow. 

Having a vampire to escort you through the hoards of Christmas shoppers was something no-one should be without, though Vicki Nelson. His agility and sense of direction were such that she had barely bumped into another person. Had she been walking along this street without him, she knew full well she'd probably still be a mile back down the street, grumbling about too many people and getting seriously frustrated about the lack of personal space.

Vicki loved Christmas, but having to navigate your way through so many people, laden with bags upon bags of Christmas presents always put a dampener on her festive spirit.

She walked beside him, their arms interlocked as she was steered swiftly through the crowd. As if a small Christmas miracle occurred an opening appeared up ahead and it was Vicki's turn to take the lead and she darted ahead dragging Henry behind her.

As they emerged into the clearing, Vicki sighed in relief.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen you move so fast" Henry teased.

"Well I have a thing about people invading my personal space" Vicki sighed.

Henry stepped closer, "I could help you get over that" his playful grin adorning his features.

A flash of an image of their bodies entwined came unbidden into Vicki's mind and she tried to change the subject, looking around for anything that she could use to her advantage.

"Oh my god" She gasped as her eyes fell on the ice rink across the street. She'd been so preoccupied with getting out of the crowd that she hadn't noticed it. "I haven't been ice skating since I was a little girl."

"Well then, time to reacquaint yourself" Henry smiled as he took her hand and they dashed across the street.

"Henry, seriously I haven't skated in like, 20 years." She told him as they walked up to the kiosk. "Even then I spent most of my time on my ass."

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He whispered sincerely.

"Ah, yes, my very own vampire skating partner, complete with enhanced agility and balance…" She smirked.

Before she had a chance to fish her money out of her purse, Henry had handed over money for both of them and even told the man behind the kiosk her shoe size.

'Hmm, a gentleman. Not only that but an observant one at that.'

As she pulled a note out of her purse Henry stopped her. "Don't even think about it."

"Henry, I…" She was cut off by his finger upon her lips. "My treat."

She smiled and as he passed her the skates his hand brushed against hers causing her heart to skip a beat. Unbeknown to her, Henry heard the falter in her heart's rhythm and smiled as she turned to sit on the bench behind her.

A few minutes later and they were standing at the edge of the rink and Henry, without a care in the world simply turned to face her, took her hands in his and stepped backwards onto the ice. She hesitantly followed him and as both skates touched the ice her stepping faltered but she did not fall as Henry grasped her arm to steady her.

She straightened up, "I'm good, I'm good" she said as tried to regain some composure. Henry laughed as he took her gloved hand in his and they started to make their way around the ice.

After about twenty minutes she had managed to ease back into the rhythm that 20 years of absence had diminished and felt confident enough to skate off on her own… of course she wouldn't tell Henry this. It felt good to have him by her side, her hand wrapped securely in his, even though the fabric of her glove provided a barrier between actual skin-on-skin contact.

"So, what have you got planned for Christmas then Mr Fitzroy?" She smiled warmly at him.

He sighed, "Nothing really, I don't really celebrate Christmas."

"What? Never?"

"No. I haven't seen reason to. The last time I did was when I was human. Christmas isn't just about presents, or even just about religion… it's about family… and seeing as I don't have a family, I don't see a reason to celebrate."

Vicki felt a pain within her. Hearing Henry talk about Christmas that way, she didn't realise until now just how lonely it must be for him, outliving everyone he knew, not having a family.

Seeing the look on her face, Henry tried to take the conversation in a different direction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so melodramatic."

She smiled warmly at him. "Don't be silly." The look of warmth in her eyes distracted him so much that he managed to lose his footing and fell taking Vicki along with him, where they landed in a tangle heap on the ice. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

The sound of Henry laughing was music to Vicki's ears, something so beautiful and pure, and a sound not heard often enough. As they got their laughter under control she couldn't help but be drawn into his gaze. Henry reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The feel of his soft fingers on her face was not only gently, but highly erotic and she closed her eyes at the sensation it caused within her.

"Are you hurt?" Henry asked

"No I'm fine." She smiled as she opened her eyes. "So much for vampire balance eh?!"

Henry smiled and the tender moment between them was interrupted by one of the ice stewards who skated over to them to check they were okay.

Henry helped Vicki to her feet and she brushed the ice off of her coat. "What d'ya say we quit while we're ahead?"

"This is ahead?" Henry smiled.

"In my book, if no bones are broken or no limbs are missing, that is ahead!"

Henry laughed and guided her over to the edge of the ice rink.

* * *

_**The Next Night**_

As day drew to a close and the night enveloped Vancouver with it's darkness, Henry Fitzroy awoke. As a vampire he could sense something was different but could not place it until his eyes were drawn to a flickering glow coming from the other side of the French doors that separated his bedroom from his living room. He had fallen asleep with his jeans on and so grabbed a shirt from his wardrobe and threw it on.

As he reached the doors he gently pulled them open and was met with a sight that caused a spark to hit his lifeless heart and for a moment it felt as though he were alive again. His entire living room had been decorated with all manner of Christmas decorations. The mantle piece was adorned with a garland of twigs, leaves and berries with red and a string of Christmas lights were nestled within the garland, the light within increasing and fading leisurely. Below within the fireplace a fire crackled and popped, filling the condo with warmth.

In the centre of his coffee table a wreath of holly, ivy and Hawthorne berries surrounded a large red candle with an ornate gold pattern etched into the wax, burned slowly.

Strung along each wall of the condo a string of multi-coloured lights flashed happily as though blinking at him. The colours from the lights reflected in the metallic foil garlands which were strung from each corner of the room and all of which met in the middle of the ceiling.

The most prominent feature was the tall undecorated Christmas tree which stood by the fire-place. In front of it were several bags with tinsel, babuls, lights and other various ornaments visible from the top of the bag.

Never before had he seen such a magnificent display. His entire condo looked as if it were the epitome of Christmas.

He was brought out of his wonderment by Vicki's worried voice.

"You're not mad are you?" He turned and looked at her. She looked radiant, the Christmas lights making it seem as though her eyes were sparkling. In her hands she held two glasses of wine, mulled wine by the smell of it.

When he didn't reply Vicki spoke again, "I'm really sorry… I thought, what you said earlier…I should have asked, I…" before she could utter another syllable, Henry was infront of her, his finger upon her slightly parted lips.

He ran the back of his fingers across her cheek and then turned his hand so he was cupping her face softly, his thumb caressing her softly.

"No-one has ever done anything like this for me before. I don't know what to say." Henry whispered.

"You don't have to say anything. You said earlier you didn't celebrate Christmas because you didn't have a family… friends can be family too, the people who care about you. That's why I left the tree till last. If you can help it, you should never decorate a Christmas tree alone. I wanted to do this for you Henry. So…" She handed him one of the glasses, "lets get to it." She smiled at him warmly.

They spent the next half an hour decorating the tree with white Christmas lights, gold and silver tinsel and adorning the tree with red and gold babuls, fake icicles and all manner of other ornaments.

"And here we have the piece de resistance" Vicki said with a mock French accent.

She pulled out a large, ornate gold star.

"Would you do the honours m'lady." Henry asked with a practiced English accent.

"I'm not really tall eno…" The rest of her sentence turned into a small scream and Henry was behind her in a flash and had lifted her into the air as if she weighed nothing.

"Okay, now I'm tall enough." She smiled down at him. Her shirt had ridden up slightly and the feel of his hands upon her skin caused her to bite her lip to hold back a moan.

He stepped forward enough so that she could place the star on top of the tree.

"Perfect" Henry smiled and let her down gently, her body sliding down his. As her feet touched the floor Henry wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood like that for several minutes, admiring their handy-work and unbeknown to each other revelling in the closeness of their entwined bodies.

Vicki noticed that the fire had started to dwindle and spoke in hushed tones. "How about I see to the fire and you get us some refills." She held up her empty wine glass. She turned her head so that she could see his face and marvelled in the look of contentment she saw there. Their faces were so close that they could taste each other's breath. Henry leant forwards and whispered in her ear, "your wish is my command." and strolled off to the kitchen.

In his absence Vicki added more coal to the fire and placed a couple of logs on top of the burning embers. The warmth of the room made her remove her jumper and she lay down and stretched out in front of the fire, her elbow resting on the floor propping her head up as she watched the logs start to catch.

As if from nowhere Henry returned, laying down behind her. He placed the wine on the fire place in front of her and moved his hand to trail down the naked skin of her shoulder and down her arm. She let out a soft breath at the feel of his hand upon her skin. Her hand was resting on her stomach and Henry captured her hand within his, his fingers caressing the back of her hand.

"Thank you Vicki." He whispered, his hot breath against her ear.

She turned herself so she was laying flat on her back. Henry was laid on his side his head propped up by his arm reflecting the pose Vicki had adopted a few seconds ago. He was staring down into her eyes, the fire light reflected in his cerulean eyes.

"I've never had anyone care about me. There have only been a few people in my entire life that I've even started to get close to, but when they find out what I am… they get scared… they leave."

She reached up and it was her turn to caress his face. "I'm not going anywhere Henry… I care about you too much."

There was no need for her to have said it, the look in her eyes told him everything, but hearing her say those words gave him new hope. Hope of a life he had only dreamt about.

Henry caressed the side of her face and leant down as Vicki leant forwards, their lips meeting halfway, both of them realising that this was a mutual move, both of them wanting it to happen.

Henry captured Vicki's bottom lip in between his and moved the hand not intertwined with hers to rest under her head as she fell softly back to the rug below. Vicki's hand entwined in his hair holding his lips to hers as their mouths moved together and their tongues caressed softly.

Vicki moaned deep in her throat as their kisses grew in intensity and Henry's hand moved from hers to wind its way under her shirt to caress the bare skin of her stomach. Henry moved his body so he was stretched over her body, using one arm to hold his weight as he trailed kisses across her jaw line. Vicki ran her hand under his shirt and over his muscular back and as her hand wandered down to the small of his back she pressed firmly to encourage him to rest his weight upon her, her thighs parting to cradle him in between them. As he took the hint her hips rose to meet him and she lifted her left leg to hook over the back of his thigh, grinding her jean covered centre against him. His weight upon her was welcome, providing a sense of safety but also arousing her even more. She moved to capture his mouth again as he ground his hardening cock into her centre.

Their tongues duelled, lips crashing together desperately, then Henry's lips left hers and he ran his tongue down her chest in between the valley between her breasts. He grasped the edges of her shirt and she rose up to aid him in removing the garment, as she pulled the shirt over her head Henry's hand snaked inside her lace covered bra to squeeze her breast. He ran his thumb over her hardened nipple and pulled the bra cup to one side as his mouth found her breast. Henry's other hand gripped Vicki's hip as he pushed against her, his errection becoming painful within the confines of his jeans. Vicki threw her head back in pleasure, gasping his name, her breathing heavy. His lips moved down her stomach as he ran his hands down to undo the fastening of her jeans. With vampiric agility he whipped them off her leaving her clad in only the black lacy bra and a black matching thong. Henry swiftly moved back to her lips and thrust his tongue deep inside the recesses of her mouth when without warning, Vicki used all her strength to roll them so she was straddling him, her lips never leaving his.

A passion and desire unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She was consumed by her lust for the man beneath her. Vicki kissed her way down to the opening of his shirt and ripped it open, buttons pinging across the room as Henry reared up to reclaim her lips, one hand going to the nape of her neck and the other helping her remove the remains of his shirt.

They pulled apart panting, Vicki through lack of oxygen, and Henry from the desire coursing through his veins.

"God I want you" Vicki gasped.

"You have me… all of me… I'm yours and only yours… forever." Henry replied in a desperate whisper.

"And you have me." Vicki replied.

Henry reached around and unclasped her bra flinging it in the opposite direction of the fire to join the ever increasing pile of clothes. He leant down and captured a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Vicki held his head to her, gasping in pleasure.

"Oh… god… oh… Henry… please!"

She pushed him back to the floor as she shifted backwards and lent forwards, running her tongue over his sculpted abs. They were firm and rose and fell with his pants of desire. She bit down lightly just below his navel which caused Henry's hips to jerk and for him to gasp her name.

She reached down and undid the belt buckle, followed by the button at the top of his jeans. She eased the zipped down and as he raised his hips she pulled his jeans together with his boxers down. His errection sprang free and Vicki's mouth watered at the sight of him. She bit down on the inside of his thigh which sent shockwaves of pleasure rushing through him. Before she could take him in her mouth, Henry pulled her up so she was straddling his thighs just in front of his cock.

At his questioning look, he replied, "the first time I'm inside you… I want to be… inside you." He smiled with a look that was both seductive and honest.

Henry reached down and ripped her thong away from her as if it were made of nothing more than tissue paper.

Henry grasped her hips and she leant forwards her hands either side of his head. As the head of his cock pushed against her opening she bit her lip in anticipation and as soon as she sunk onto him she closed her eyes at the sensation of him filling her so completely. She captured his lips in between hers, kissing him with a desperate desire. She began rocking her hips and then reared up, head thrown back in pleasure her hands resting behind her on his thighs. One of Henry's hands grasped at her hip as she rocked against him, and the other rose to fondle her right breast. The sight of Vicki riding him, the look of sheer pleasure on her face was enough to make him come there and then but he promised himself she would be first. His hips met hers thrust for thrust.

All of a sudden Henry flipped them so she was beneath him, the sudden change in position causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh… yes… Henry!"

"Come for me my love!" Henry whispered.

His hand travelled down to her thigh pulling her knee up to her chest to allow him deeper access.

"Harder…" Vicki moaned and threw her head back against the rug with a soft thud as he complied.

Henry began thrusting into her with reckless abandon, her moans spurring him on.

"Please… Henry… come with me… please!" She panted in a whisper.

He couldn't hold back any longer and his free hand sought out her clit and caressed it furiously.

"Oh god! I'm coming… please, Henry… oh god!"

"Yes… Vicki!"

He felt his desire grow beyond reasoning and his eyes changed to black, his fangs descending. She stared into his ebony eyes and he could see the trust within them. She leant her head back and as his fangs penetrated the skin her walls clamped down around him. He could taste the ecstasy within her blood that filled his mouth and he came harder than he ever had in his entire life, the pleasure coursing through them both like a tidal wave.

Henry licked the wound closed before his arms came around her as he rolled them so she lay atop of him, holding her close. He reached up to the couch beside them and pulled the blanket down over them. He ran a hand through Vicki's hair soothingly and leant forwards to kiss the top of her head. She shifted her head to look into his eyes and placed a soft, reverent kiss to his lips.

"I love you Henry."

Henry kissed her in return before whispering, "I love you." He tucked a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "And thank you… for caring… for being my family. I love you and I'm never gonna leave you…"

Before long, Vicki had fallen asleep and Henry watched over her. He felt sated, peaceful, happy… and loved, a combination he could not recall ever feeling in his unnaturally long life, and it was all thanks to her. The strong, caring, powerful woman held safely in his arms.

_Fin_

_Did you enjoy it? I'm working on a couple of other 'Blood Ties' fics at the moment, one is an episode tag to the scene in 'Necrodome'... you know which scene i'm talking about... the other fic... well you'll have to wait and see!_


End file.
